


Идеальная роль

by Reidzy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Actors, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Musicians, Out of Character, АУ, АУ: без сверхспособностей, АУ: современный мир, Актеры, Гей-отношения, Музыканты, ООС, начало отношений, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Тсуна нервно поправляет рубашку, проверяет в третий раз, как застегнуты манжеты, и ерошит густые волосы. Он ведь собирается сниматься с Реборном! Тем самым знаменитым потрясающим и восхитительным Реборном, который перевоплощался из одного амплуа в другое и каждый раз так реалистично вживался в роль, что оставалось только завидовать. Тсуна умеет только петь и работать на сцене перед слушателями, но никак не играть роль на камеру.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Первая роль

**Author's Note:**

> РАБОТА ПОСВЕЩАЕТСЯ ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНОЙ EnokiHatake! Она мой самый главный мой вдохновитель по этой паре *-*
> 
> Это не будет большая работа. Я просто хочу в свободное время писать по паре и наслаждаться тем, что делаю. И вы приобщайтесь. Язва-Реборн, упрямый милашка-Тсуна прилагаются. с:
> 
> Тсуне 22, Реборну 35. Решила немного Тунца постарше сделать с:
> 
> P.S. Не бечено! И не вычитано! Автор займется этим всем после рабочей недели!  
> P.P.S. Ах, да. Вдохновение навеяно двумя артами с просторов интернета:  
> https://sun9-37.userapi.com/impg/khqCh_NGvyzMoVmBgR_eK8z3w8rUBHnE-v09Wg/9rQDXvHPY_g.jpg?size=1600x1133&quality=96&proxy=1&sign=66282c646d5b9536009061932ca675d5  
> (Реборн-актер - ето прямо новый фетиш :D)  
> https://sun9-18.userapi.com/impg/oHL9dfhLK7FCTQvRFGrGFdHQsrxtbe6ye2O9wQ/kNnp6TQkLZU.jpg?size=1600x1133&quality=96&proxy=1&sign=03bc2144aaab858548d5e50d48ce3287

Тсуна резкими движениями поправляет рубашку, проверяет в третий раз, как застегнуты манжеты, и ерошит густые волосы. Он нервничает. Сильнее, чем перед миллионами слушателей на прошлом концерте. Его разве что не потряхивает от эмоций, пока прозрачный лифт с ним и его возбужденным и счастливым менеджером поднимается наверх.

— Такая возможность! Просто удивительно, — заливается соловьем Хаято, что-то строча в телефоне. — Я не думал, что он и агентство согласятся на такую аферу! У нас ведь опыта в этой сфере никакого… Но это отличный шанс раскрутиться, набрать новую фанбазу и получить кругленький гонорар. Небо, выложитесь на полную!  
  
Тсуну хватает только на то, чтобы улыбнуться и кивнуть. Конечно, он выложится на полную. Он ведь собирается сниматься с _Реборном_! Тем самым знаменитым потрясающим и восхитительным Реборном. Тсуна любил фильмы с ним с подросткового возраста. Комедии, драмы, боевики, мафиозные криминальные заварушки — Реборн перевоплощался из одного амплуа в другое и каждый раз так реалистично вживался в роль, что оставалось только завидовать. Тсуна умел только петь и работать на сцене перед слушателями, но никак не играть роль на камеру.  
  
_Ох, блять, он ведь сейчас лицом к лицу встретится с Реборном? Только бы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь херню!_  
  
Кабина лифта останавливается, а двери разъезжаются в разные стороны. Хаято бодро выходит первым и уверенно ведет за собой своего подопечного. У Тсуны колени подгибаются на каждом шаге. Возможно, он зря пообещал менеджеру, что он постарается. Трудно стараться, когда от переживаний сосет под ложечкой, ноги плохо держат, а в глазах едва ли не темнеет. Это ведь ненадолго, да? Небольшая роль для нескольких сцен. Зато его лицо появится, по словам Хаято, на экране отчетливо.  
  
_Это все реклама. Самореклама. Пиар. Возможно, я вообще буду играть с дублером?_  
  
Коридоры кажутся извилистыми, узкими и бесконечными. Это все — нервы. Тсуна уверен. Потому что от лифта они прошли метров десять от силы, хотя по ощущениям — все сто. Хаято вдруг замирает, делает глубокий вдох, медленный выдох, а после с улыбкой открывает дверь перед собой. А как же Тсуна?! Ему тоже нужны выдох-вдох!  
  
— Здравствуйте! — громко кричит Хаято и кланяется. — Я Гокудера Хаято, менеджер Неба из Вонголы*. Савада Тсунаеши готов к работе. Позаботьтесь обо мне и моем подопечном!

Тсуна проходит следом и кланяется послушно, а у самого воздуха в легких не хватает. Ками, только бы не задохнуться.

— Какие вы шумные, — слышится знакомый до нельзя голос. Тсуна вскидывает голову и смотрит на уставшего, злого и бледного Реборна. Он сидит в теплом свитере со сценарием в руках. На носу — очки с тонким стеклом. К ним спешит режиссерка — Луче. Она тепло улыбается и протягивает Тсуне руку.

— Я рада, что вы приняли наше предложение, Савада-сан.

Тсуна смущается и робко пожимает чужую руку.

— Что вы, Луче-доно… Я просто не мог вам отказать. Я большой фанат ваших работ, — признается Тсуна и неуверенно улыбается. — А «Полдень» до сих пор вызывает у меня самые смешанные эмоции. Это было так чувственно! Для меня будет честь с вами работать.

Взгляд нет-нет да соскальзывает на погруженного в чтение Реборна. Красивый. Талантливый. Потрясающий. Когда-то он вдохновил Тсуну покорять сцену. Ради этого дня, ради возможности пересечься, увидеть удивительную личность как вне кадра, так и за работой.

— Не стоит говорить так официально, — рассмеялась Луче. Тсуна смущенно вернул взгляд к ее глазам. — Вы ведь тоже профессионал своего дела. Ваши песни вдохновляют людей и придают многим сил. Зовите меня Луче-сан.

Тсуна кивает и не удерживается, снова смотря за чужое плечо. Луче только головой кивает на это и подмигивает Хаято, призывая его не рассыпаться в извинениях.  
  
— Идемте за мной, Савада-сан, познакомлю вас официально с вашим коллегой на несколько съемок.  
  
Она идет так уверено и ровно, что Тсуну зависть берет — сам он впивается в руку Хаято и одними губами просит помочь дойти. Тот лишь хмыкает. В свое время Тсуна успел проесть всю плешь своим крашем в Реборна. Хаято выбил эту возможность потом и почти кровью, в чем никогда не признается. Тсуна заслуживал этой небольшой встречи.  
  
— Реборн, сценарий никуда не убежит, — привлекла внимание актера Луче. — У вас с Савадой-сан три дня рабочих будет вместе для нескольких сцен. Надеюсь, вы сработаетесь.  
  
Реборн снимает очки с тяжелым вздохом, трет виски и вперивает тяжелый оценивающий взгляд в «коллегу». Смазливый, невысокий, с большими глазами, которые вполне откровенно восхищенно смотрят на Реборна. И песенки у этой Вонголы так себе. Обычная попса. Реборн предпочитает старую школу или что-нибудь потяжелее. Таких Савад он почти целыми сутками видит. В рот заглядывать готовы, а из себя особо ничего не представляют. Губы Реборна изгибаются в издевательской усмешке.  
  
— Идеальный кандидат на роль незапоминающегося серого пятна на фоне, — хмыкает он. — Савада? Надеюсь, ты чуть лучше, чем бревно, и у тебя есть хоть какой-то потенциал. Твой менеджер так настаивал на твоей кандидатуре. Расхваливал. Только учти: я предпочитаю коллег, а не _фанаточек_ в работе.  
  
Луче тяжело выдыхает. Вот он — характер Реборна во всей красе. Вредный и язвительный. И даже сотня романтических ролей не сделала его мягче. Мысленный счетчик Реборна уже начинает отсчет. Он думает, что еще пару мгновений, и растерянный малец перед ним поникнет и обзовет его мудаком. Вот тогда они сработаются.  
  
Вместо этого Тсуна очень громко и заливисто смеется, хватаясь за живот, а после обессиленно присаживается на пол, чтобы хоть как-то пережить это мгновение.

Реборн знатно ахуевает, Луче мысленно подбирает слова, а Хаято выдыхает и усмехается.  
  
— Вы даже лучше, чем я ожидал! — восхищенно бормочет Тсуна, отсмеявшись, и поднимается. Ослепляюще улыбается и тянет руку. — Я ваш огромный фанат, как вы заметили, но в рабочее время я буду самым старательным вашим коллегой. Прошу прощения, если у меня не выйдет хорошо что-то сыграть — я музыкант, а не актер — но я клянусь, что не буду всего лишь «незапоминающимся серым пятном на фоне». Приятно с вами познакомиться, Реборн-сан. Надеюсь, на ваше сотрудничество!  
  
Реборн смотрит на эту ладонь и чувствует, как глаз нервно дергается, а потому не жмет руку. Складывает свои на груди и изгибает бровь.

— Главное, чтобы твои громкие слова не разбились о суровую реальность.  
  
И снова подхватывает сценарий, скрываясь за ним, как за стеной. У Тсуны отличное настроение. Реборн не похож ни на одну свою роль и это, неожиданно, воодушевляет. Такие несовершенные люди привлекают больше идеальных образов.  
  
_Так вот он какой, настоящий Реборн._

— Что ж… Раз знакомство состоялось, — растерянно произносит Луче, — тогда можете проходить в вашу гримерку. Вы готовы к первой пробной сцене сегодня? Вы ведь получили сценарий?  
  
— Да, конечно! — с готовностью отвечает Хаято. Он уже берет все в свои руки и занимается самым привычным делом — берет хлопоты на себя. Они с режиссеркой что-то обсуждают, о чем-то договариваются, но Тсуна не слушает — он идет в указанную гримерку и только уже перед тем, как зайти в нее, оборачивается и ловит мимолетный заинтересованный взгляд темных глаз, который исчезает так быстро, что кажется миражом.  
  
В гримерке уже сидит несколько человек. Они тут же облепляют Тсуну, тянут к креслу, говорят, что снять, что надеть, а потом наносят грим. Перед последними штрихами их навещает главный художник-гриммер. Луссурия — так его зовут — очень яркий и отражает своим внешним видом свою же профессию. Он мягкий к Тсуне, но требовательный к гримеровщикам. Придирчиво осматривает лицо Тсуны вблизи, потом отходит поодаль, крутит его и так, и сяк, а потом показывает большой палец и улыбается:  
  
— Отлично!

У Тсуны роль непримечательная, но все равно происходящее кажется невероятным. Он и правда снимается в коротком, но успешном сериале Реборна про киллера? Тсуна здесь играет роль босса одной из мафиозной семьи. Даже призрака этой семьи, который должен помочь герою Реборна вернуться на «правильный» путь. Три сцены и с десяток фраз!  
  
_Давай же, Тсуна, не облажайся!_  
  
Перед выходом Тсуна кидает взгляд в зеркало и кивает самому себе: отличная работа. Выглядит старше, немного грознее и при этом мудрее. И костюм этот строгий, сошедший с классических фильмов про итальянскую мафию, сидит как влитой. Пора выходить начинать работу. Из гримерки его ведут на площадку. Там только световики и оператор о чем-то переговаривается с Луче. Тсуна подходит к последней и смущенно улыбается.  
  
— Что теперь?  
  
Луче протягивает сценарий.  
  
— Повтори. Сейчас выйдет Реборн, и я дам вам инструкции.  
  
Она теряет интерес и продолжает прерванный разговор. Тсуна выдыхает и листает страницы сюжета, находя свою сцену. Здесь он будет всего лишь призраком-голосом в голове Реборна. Появится из-за спины. Его визуализируют в кино, но должно быть ощущение, что все происходит в голове персонажа Реборна. У них одна сцена, но никакого общего взаимодействия. Ведущий актер и проходной персонаж за его плечом. Впрочем, роль Тсуну устраивает. Уж неизвестно, что делал Хаято, но выбить такого приличного персонажа явно стоило ему нервов и сил.

Тсуна читает уже в третий раз сценарий и почти не чувствует волнения, когда на площадку выходит Реборн. Он еще рассерженно что-то кричит своим гримерам, но вскоре подходит к Тсуне, и тот сразу теряет любые способности к анализу ситуаций.  
  
— Готов?

Тон у Реборна ровный, спокойный. Он на площадке и уже готов работать. На нем белая рубашка и строгие черные брюки на подтяжках. На руках перчатки, волосы растрепаны. И шляпы — главной детали образа киллера — нет нигде. Луче обрывает свой разговор и придирчиво рассматривает своих актеров. На ее лице уже не видно улыбки. Так работают профессионалы, отделяя работу от себя.

— Ваша сцена снимается под дождем. С первого раза я не жду от вас, — взгляд останавливается исключительно на Тсуне, — идеального исполнения, но и не хотелось бы долго снимать эту короткую сцену. Реборн, ты знаешь, что делать. Ты — ведущий в кадре. Только не спеши. Ты же меня понимаешь?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Отлично. Теперь Савада-сан. Что ты думаешь об этой сцене? Какая она по наполнению?  
  
Тсуна удивленно моргает.  
  
— Наполнению?

— Как ты видишь эту сцену?

— Это драматический момент возвращения на путь Эрнесто. Джотто в его воспоминаниях лишь образ. Я должен быть не больше, чем воспоминанием, но при этом важным, чтобы Эрнесто смог что-то переосмыслить и понять, что отошел от своих принципов.  
  
— Неплохо, — соглашается Луче. — Не забывай, что ты не можешь забрать лидерство в кадре. Ты — ведомый. Иди за Реборном, смотри за ним, действуй, когда он тебе позволяет.  
  
Тсуна хмурится. Что значит, позволяет? На лицо Луче проскальзывает едва ощутимая улыбка.  
  
— Ты поймешь в кадре. Теперь по местам. Сейчас начнется дождь. Тсуна, не старайся перекричать дождь. У нас все собрано. Говори четко, не торопись, но не превращайся в робота.

Она хлопает в ладоши и весь лишний свет в помещении гаснет. Реборн идет к выстроенной на площадке улице, Тсуна спешит за ним. Вокруг Реборна начинается дождь — съемочная группа поливает его из шланга. Вокруг камеры. Ассистент оператора начинает отсчет, а после хлопает нумератором*.

Реборн идет от конца импровизированной улицы вперед. У них тут всего около двадцати-тридцати метров пути. У него поникшие плечи. У Тсуны все в душе переворачивается от этого образа. Ему требуются невероятные усилия, чтобы не дать эмоциями захватить разум. Он идет следом.  
  
— Чертов босс… Малолетка, — задыхается от злости Эрнесто и замирает, ударяя кулаком по стенке ближайшего дома. — Как он посмел?! Это… Это невозможно. У него никаких принципов! На кого я работаю?  
  
Голос Эрнесто срывается на шепот, а после он ссутуливается. У Тсуны мурашки от увиденного по коже бегут. Он уставляется на поникшего Эрнесто и не может вымолвить ни слова.  
  
«Мы не законопослушные граждане, Эрнесто, ты же знаешь, — подсказывает суфлер онемевшему Тсуне, — но пока у нас есть принципы — мы не ничтожный сброд убийц.»

У Тсуны по щекам скользят слезы, которые не особо-то видны за дождем.

Луче поднимает ладонь и останавливает съемку.  
  
— Тсуна, ты чего замер? — она хмурит брови. Дождь прекращен, а по щекам у Тсуны все равно скользят слезы. Реборн уже выпрямил спину. Он разворачивается и явно собирается сказать что-то вроде: «Я же предупреждал, чтобы ты о себе многого не возомнил», — но так и не находит слов. У Тсуны слишком отзывчивая реакция.  
  
— П-простите, — извиняется виновато он. — Я никогда н… не видел игры ак-ктеров в реальности.  
  
Луссурия на фоне умиляется этой реакции и радуется водостойкому гриму.

— Возьми себя в руки. Нам нужно работать, а не вытирать сопли непрофессионалам.

Слова Реборна язвительные. Они ранят. Самолюбие Тсуны уязвлено, но он и правда берет себя в руки. Он ведь пришел работать сюда! И это такой шанс! Доказать Реборну, что он не _фанаточка_! Тсуна вскидывает голову и проникновенность взгляда сменяется упрямством. Реборну на мгновение кажется, что чужие глаза мерцают таинственным огнем.  
  
— Еще раз!

Луче хмыкает.

— Отлично. Все слышали? Еще раз! По местам!  
  
Снова гаснет свет и начинается дождь. Реборн и Тсуна возвращаются на изначальные позиции. Тсуна делает глубокий вдох, а после медленный выдох. Он представляет себе многолюдную сцену. Он — перед слушателями и зрителями. Он не Савада Тсунаеши и не Небо Вонголы. Он — Джотто, Примо. Первый Босс мафиозной семьи Эрнесто. И вся воображаемая публика слушает его. Тсуна открывает глаза вовремя — Реборн уже пришел в движение. Они снова движутся по улице. Эрнесто начинает свою речь, привалившись к дому, и Тсуна чувствует в себе силы.

«Любое волнение и панику можно превратить в невероятную силу, если только не поддаться им», — так говорил наставник Тсуны, когда тот только начинал. И вот сейчас Тсуна собирает эти эмоции и пускает по венами, а после выталкивает, превращая в эмоции.

Тсуна почти касается чужого мокрого плеча и улыбается мягкой, печальной улыбкой, смотря в висок Реборну.  
  
— Мы не законопослушные граждане, Эрнесто, ты же знаешь, но пока у нас есть принципы — мы не ничтожный сброд убийц. Я создал эту семью и взял тебя, чтобы восстановить порядок. Мы не бездумные убийцы. Я желал защитить близких мне людей. А ты обещал помочь мне в этом. Если однажды кто-то из нас отступится… Давай поклянемся?

Тсуна улыбается чуть шире, но при этом еще печальнее. Он очень старается не отвлекаться на камеры и свет, которые видит боковым зрением.  
  
— Если один из нас отступится, другой поможет найти путь обратно. Мы — семья. Возвращайся. Возвращайся на путь истинный, Эрнесто.  
  
Тсуна-Джотто убирает руку и остается на месте. Реборн глухо смеется через дождь.

— Семья, да?.. Я оступился! Оступился, Джотто! — кричит он и вскидывает голову к потолку, словно всматривается в бескрайнее небо. — Так где же ты?! Почему не помогаешь мне вернуться? Джотто…

Реборн встряхивает головой и прикрывает лицо рукой.

— И-и-и стоп!

Загорается снова нормальный свет. Импровизированный дождь прекращается. Реборн оборачивается и изгибает насмешливо бровь — от драмы, которая происходила в душе Эрнесто, на его лице не следа. У Тсуны нет сил. Он чувствует себя истощенным такой небольшой сценой. Касается рукой сердца, которое все еще ноет. Как же с этим справляются актеры? У Реборна ведь еще много разных сцен на сегодня. И ему придется переживать и играть эти эмоции снова и снова?

— Признаю, ты не так жалок, как многие, — хмыкает Реборн и причесывает волосы назад ладонью. — Это было неплохо для того, кто обычно только и может, что улыбаться со сцены.

Тсуна вспыхивает. От злости.

— Ты!.. — рычит он.

— Молодец, — хлопает по плечу Реборн и уходит в гримерку переодеваться в сухое и сушить волосы. Тсуна стоит растерянный и удивленный. Плечо неистово горит от касания. И хочется петь. В самом буквальном смысле.  
  
Тсуна поднимает взгляд на Луче, которая внезапно подмигивает и показывает два больших пальца. Теперь лицо краснеет из-за смущения. Тсуна тоже спешит скрыться со сцены. Завтра будет еще одна съемка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вонгола* здесь — музыкальная группа, а Небо - прозвище Тунца.  
> Нумератор* — та штука, которую хлопают перед началом нового дубля.
> 
> Как всегда, котятки, пишите отзывы, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з


	2. Вторая съемка

Спится Тсуне плохо. Утром интервью и фотосессия, а потом — съемки. Мысли в голове беспорядочно носятся вперемешку с впечатлениями о прошедшем дне. Как не хочется, а злиться на Реборна не выходит, даже вопреки язвительным словам и явно отсутствующему радушию. Его голос все еще звучит в голове Тсуны, и хочется услышать новые интонации. Интересно, каков он в ярости? Бывает ли нежен его тон? А каков он в отношениях? Заботлив? Груб?

Хочется верить, что за маской самоуверенной язвы кроется преданный и заботливый человек.  
  
Тсуна ворочается с бока на бок. Ему то жарко, то холодно. В конце концов он включает успокаивающую музыку и старается отключить сознание. Чтобы не думать, не вспоминать.

Ему удается отрубиться под утро. Во сне Реборн требовательно просит снова и снова снимать одну и ту же сцену.  
  
«Ты недостаточно хорош!» — рычит он, яростно сверкая глазами.  
  
Тсуна просыпается с чувством досады и бессилия. На часах семь утра. Поспать удалось четыре часа.  
  
 _Вау._  
  
Он умывается, заваривает себе крепкий кофе, разбавляя сливками, а после тщательно подбирает одежду и заворачивает с собой переодевку — после съемок она очень даже понадобится. Интервью проходит достаточно спокойно. К Тсуне относятся подчеркнуто вежливо — он же восходящая звезда, чья фанбаза вполне себе может загрызть всякого за неосторожное слово. Потом фотосессия.

_«Встаньте левее. Держите голову ровнее. Да, вот так. Можете улыбнуться? Вы такой милый молодой человек!»_

Все проходит в привычном темпе. Ассистентки смущенно переглядываются, отвешивают неловкие комплименты, на которые Тсуна отзывается ровной вежливой улыбкой. После, конечно, главный фотограф отчитывает девушек и приносит свои извинения Тсуне, но все равно подсовывает ему свой номерок. И Тсуна не обольщается. Ему вообще все равно. Скомканный листочек отправляется в урну. На съемки Тсуна не идёт — летит. Там ведь снова Реборн со своими ухмылками и острыми взглядами.

_Ох, как же не терпится снова увидеться…_

Хаято поглощен телефоном: то отписывается кому-то, то отзванивается и о чем-то договаривается. Тсуна смотрит в окно на протяжении всего пути. До съемочной площадки добираются за полчаса, и у них еще есть почти столько же, чтобы передохнуть. В животе у Тсуны урчит. Он улыбается неловко Хаято и кивает в сторону небольшого кафе с летней верандой.

— Посидим?

Хаято ненадолго отрывает взгляд от телефона, продолжая по инерции набирать текст, смотрит на кафе, потом на бледного Тсуну, прикидывает расписание и активно кивает.

— Я только за, Небо!

Уже на подходе к столикам, Тсуна чувствует дрожь в ногах: за одним из них сидит Реборн. На нем толстовка, которая, очевидно, скрывает характерную одежду его персонажа и очки. Без шляпы он не так узнаваем, хотя все равно некоторые гости заведения присматриваются к его фигуре, стараясь понять: кажется им или нет? А Тсуне точно не кажется. У него сохнет во рту. Хаято даже отрывается от телефона, когда замечает, что Тсуна идет все медленнее, потом смотрит на Реборна и широко улыбается.  
  
— Идеальный момент, чтобы познакомиться поближе! — с энтузиазмом шепчет он. Слышно Хаято, наверное, за пару километров. Во всяком случае, в голове Тсуны шепот звучит оглушительно громко, поэтому он шикает на менеджера и смущенно прикрывает ему рот. Хочет что-то сказать, но слышит писк со спины:

«Это же Тсунаеши из Вонголы?! Да, это точно он!»

Реборн тоже слышит этот писк, потому что поднимает взгляд от стола и смотрит в упор на Тсуну. Кажется, лицо у последнего краснеет. Во всяком случае, по ощущениям так точно. И сердце взволнованно бьется. Легко быть чьим-то кумиром: можно и забыть, как волнительны такие встречи для фанатов. На лице Реборна появляется ухмылка. Он приспускает очки, чтобы обжечь взглядом темных глаз, а после вежливо указывает рукой на свободные места.

— Присоединитесь ко мне?

Завтра, думается Тсуне, все газеты и новостные сводки будут пестрить скандальными заголовками.

**«Лидер успешной группы и знаменитый актер: что же их связывает?!» или «Между РЕБОРНОМ и САВАДОЙ ТСУНАЕШИ роман! Наш специальный корреспондент застал их во время свидания».**

Это, конечно, преувеличение: они всего лишь сидят за одним столиком, и журналисты разве что постараются выпытать побольше об этой встрече. Возможно, уже через пару дней по сети разнесется новость о совместных съемках известных актера и певца.

— У вас перерыв, Реборн-сан? — растерянно интересуется Тсуна, после того, как делает заказ. Реборн пожимает плечами.  
  
— А на что похоже?

— На перерыв.  
  
Реборн хмыкает и пригубливает кофе. Он кажется более спокойным, чем вчера. Это из-за перерыва и хорошей погоды или из-за времени съемок? Вчера они начали только поздно вечером.  
  
— На площадку пойдем вместе? — интересуется Хаято, полностью избавившись от телефона. Тсуна завидует Хаято: в его позе не чувствуется никакого напряжения. С Реборном они просто временные коллеги. Тсуна чувствует себя старшеклассником возле любимой учительницы: взбудораженно и немного возбужденно.  
  
— Почему нет? У меня еще есть время, а без Тсуны все равно не начнем съемки. Готов к сегодняшней сцене?

Глаза у Реборна хитрые-хитрые: то ли задумал что, то ли подтрунивать собрался.  
  
— Конечно, — выдыхает Тсуна и старается не пялиться на Реборна слишком откровенно. Подумает еще чего… лишнего.

— Он все выучил еще в тот день, как получил сценарий, — добавил Хаято с довольной улыбкой. — А теперь целыми днями только и повторяет слова и вживается в роль. Небо мечтал с вами работать.

«Язык у тебя без костей», — думается Тсуне. Он морщит нос на слова Хаято и старается выглядеть невозмутимо. Выходит, по собственным ощущениям Тсуны, не очень убедительно — Реборн препарирует его без скальпеля, без проблем читая все эмоции. И сидит еще, гад, такой довольный.  
  
— Так ты и правда такой мой фанат?

Ему бы хитрых лисиц и лисов в сказках озвучивать таким голосом!  
  
— Не такой уж и фанат, — хмурится Тсуна. Реборн изгибает бровь и на этот миг кажется, что рядом нет ни Хаято, ни папарацци, ни обычных прохожих.  
  
— Ты вчера хорошо поработал для того, кто обычно поет и танцует на сцене.  
  
— Это оскорбление или комплимент? — бормочет себе под нос Тсуна. В этот момент приветливый официант приносит заказ, переключая внимания не еду и горячие напитки. Тсуна, который с утра не ел, с трудом заставляет себя не накинуться на еду: ему еще работать! Хаято себя не сдерживает.  
  
— Приятного аппетита.  
  
— Спасибо.

Остальное время за столом тишина, а когда Хаято и Тсуна доедают, им всем уже пора возвращаться. Тсуна роется в аккуратном рюкзаке, выискивая кошелек, который провалился куда-то под переодевку. У них с Хаято раздельные счета, но Тсуна еще не расплатился за свой обед.  
  
— Я оплачу, — выдыхает немного раздраженно Реборн, наблюдая за тщетными копаниями в рюкзаке.

— Я сам оплачу, Реборн-сан!  
  
— И мы будем ждать тебя еще неделю, — рычит тот и уже сам сует карту официанту. Тот смотрит в замешательстве то на недовольного Реборна, то на неловко улыбающегося Тсуну. Кошелек не получается найти.  
  
— Будешь должен, — буркает Реборн и смотрит уже требовательнее на официанта. — Чего замер? Прикладывай. Мы потом разберемся между собой.  
  
— Д-да, извините, — взволнованно выдыхает тот и проводит последнюю оплату, а после возвращает карту. — Спасибо, что посетили наше заведение. Приходите еще.

Реборн поднимается из-за стола.  
  
— Да закрой ты этот рюкзак уже, черт тебя дери. Сколько можно копаться? Он что, бездонный?

Нервы у него явно ни к черту. Тсуна сдается и застегивает рюкзак, а до студии идет молча. От нервов не осталось и следа — только неприятное чувство в животе. Так бывает, когда где-то откровенно налажаешь. Вот и он сейчас налажал. Дурацкий рюкзак, дурацкий кошелек и запасная одежда тоже дурацкая! Хаято старательно сдерживает смех, хотя иногда фыркает в кулак. Они втроем поднимаются в павильон. Луче командует на площадке и раздает инструкции.

— Мы вернулись, — оповещает о своем возвращении Реборн, подойдя поближе. Луче оборачивается и кивает ему, а после приветственно улыбается остальным подошедшим.

— Добрый день. Мы как раз заканчиваем с подготовкой к съемкам. Савада-сан, вас уже ждет Луссурия. Реборн, тебе тоже нужно привести себя в порядок.

— Знаю. Рокудо в гримерке?

— Ждет тебя, — кивает Луче и отворачивается к площадке. — Что с фонарем? Почему не работает освещение в полной мере? Где задники? И где носит Гамму, в конце-то концов?!

Работа кипит. Реборн исчезает за дверью своей гримерки, а Тсуне остается только направиться к комнатке, которую ему показали вчера. По договору у Тсуны еще две сцены, включая сегодняшнюю. Если отснимут быстро… На этом работа с Реборном закончится, верно? Неужели для чего-то большего придется работать еще много лет? Сколько понадобится для того, чтобы отсняться в нескольких эпизодах? А для того, чтобы сыграть в целом сезоне? Тсуна в принципе готов сыграть даже в массовке. Только бы узнать чуть больше о том, кто вдохновлял и восхищал его столько лет. Какой кофе любит Реборн: американо? эспрессо? капучино? А какие роли? В интервью он всегда старается говорить обобщенными фразами, но ведь в реальности вряд ли все так однозначно, да?

А как он относится к геям?

Тсуна старательно отмахивается от всех мыслей. Сейчас он может только играть на пределе своих скудных способностей и надеяться, что Луче вдруг решит добавить еще несколько сцен с его участием.

В гримерке его снова переодевают, крутят-вертят и марафетят. Снова Джотто. Порыжевшие и посветлевшие пряди делают лицо Тсуны более зрелым. Это удивительно. Он делает несколько фотографий в зеркало, а после щелкает пару селфи, пока Луссурия не выпихивает его из гримерки.

«Не отнимай чужое время, Тсу-кун!» — наставляет он Тсуну напоследок.

Команда уже явно готова к съемкам. Реборн стоит на своем месте и едва заметно шевелит губами. Повторяет слова? Тсуна делает глубокий вдох, после — выдох и подходит к декорациям. Сегодняшняя сцена снова включает в себя воспоминание. Тсуна чувствует некоторую иронию в происходящем. Если бы не Реборн, Тсуна никогда бы не согласился на участие в столь странном проекте: сериал про романтизированный мафиозный мир Италии начала двадцатого века с элементами фэнтези. Тсуна не любит ни фэнтези, ни мафиозные разборки — он вообще пацифист и любит романтику и комедии, да и ознакомился с этой лентой только после предложения о работе. Все эти разговоры о чести, правильном пути и соблюдении каких-то неведомых мафиозных кодексов чести кажутся Тсуне, откровенно говоря, фальшивыми и лицемерными.

Но от съемок все равно отказываться не собирается. Реборн в работе удивителен. Всецело отдается своей роли. Тсуна подходит ближе и улыбается. Краем глаза он замечает движение: к ним идет Луче.

— Мы решили кое-что поменять в сцене, — произносит она и протягивает лист с заметками Тсуне. — Реборн предложил добавить в воспоминание больше взаимодействия между Эрнесто и Джотто. Звучит неплохо. Я знаю, что ты не готов к боевке, но это будет не очень сложно. Сейчас Реборн тебе покажет движения. Так как это сцена обучения, парочка убедительных ударов была бы очень к месту. Прочитай еще раз. Тут немногое изменено.

Сказать, что Тсуна в шоке — ничего не сказать. Он открывает удивленно рот, но не может ничего из себя выдавить и в итоге просто поджимает губы. Он вообще-то ненавидит драки. Взгляд Реборна — любопытный и внимательный — обжигает, поэтому Тсуна поднимает скрипт сцены повыше, словно просвечивающий листочек с буквами способен его скрыть. Слышится смешок.

— А ты не в восторге.

Тсуна чуть опускает импровизированную защиту и хмурит брови.

— Я не очень люблю насилие.

— И все же ты снимаешься в мафиозном сериале.

На эти слова сначала хочется возразить, но Тсуна сдерживается. Не очень-то приятно признаваться в том, что он участвует в съемках из-за Реборна, а не рекламы, возможности хайпануть или заработка. Поэтому он пожимает плечами и уже по-серьезному утыкается в сценарий. Луче сказала правду: почти ничего не изменилось. Просто теперь в середине сцены Джотто должен показать пару движений Эрнесто и уложить того на лопатки. Отвлекающий удар, блок, подсечка и нависанием над учеником с приставленным к его шее ножом.

Тсуна чувствует себя неловко, когда робко интересуется у Реборна:

— Нож же не настоящий?

На него смотрят как на дурака.

— Ты серьезно? — закатывает глаза Реборн и тяжело выдыхает, словно собеседник перед ним — настоящий тупица. — Зря я тебя похвалил. Ты безнадежен. Конечно, нож бутафорский. Ты правда думаешь, что я мечтаю оказаться со вспоротой шеей из-за того, что у какого-нибудь переволновавшегося идиота нож выскользнет из руки?

Тсуна краснеет и мотает головой.

— Очаровательно, — хмыкает Реборн. — Пошли. Покажу движения. Прогоним несколько раз и начнем снимать.

Приходится отложить листок и последовать к освещенной площадке. Реборн разминается, похрустывая суставами.

«Я умею делать отличный массаж», — думает Тсуна, и ему очень хочется побиться головой о ближайшую декорацию из-за подобной мысли.

— Разминайся. Сейчас еще потянешь что-нибудь себе, — приказывает бескомпромиссно Реборн, заметив чужой ступор. Тсуна теряется и не может взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на выполнении своей работы. Он не замечает, как близко подходит Реборн, только вздрагивает, когда чужие тяжелые загорелые руки опускаются ему на плечи.

— Ты очень зажат. Сейчас надо будет делать выпад и блокировать мой удар. Потянешь себе руку. Расслабь плечи и начни с простой разминки.

В голове у Тсуны словно шум. Он смотрит удивленно на Реборна и чувствует, как ноги слабеют. Он призывает все свое мужество, чтобы выстоять под чужим прикосновением. Реборн делает на пробу парочку массажных движений и хмурится.

— Да ты словно задеревенел. Совсем на сцене своей не двигаешься?

Тсуну с силой заставляют повернуться, а после он чувствует ладони на своих плечах. Сильные пальцы больно разминают мышцы, из-за чего Тсуна шипит и дергается, но получает лишь болезненный тычок в бок и угрожающее: «Замри!»

В голове — пустота. Только и хочется сохранить момент в своей памяти. Ничего приличного в мыслях нет. Тсуна думает о том, что такие сильные руки было бы очень приятно ощутить ближе. Под одеждой. Интересно, Реборн любит грубый секс?

«Да он, может быть, даже не гей!» — пытается образумить себя Тсуна, но все равно не может удержаться от фантазий. Реборн в костюме и так выглядит прекрасно, а если добавить страсти?

— Теперь повторяй за мной, — спускается с небес на землю Тсуна и поворачивается обратно. Он начинает повторять чужие движения и чувствует, что плечи и правда стали подвижнее и горячее. Им нужно минут пять, чтобы закончить с разминкой перед пробным боем. Тсуне даже удается собладать с собой под ее конец, пока Реборн непринужденно не роняет:

— Жаль, что у нас нет времени поработать над твоими мышцами. Я бы заставил их ныть и гореть огнем. Если захочешь, обращайся.

Лицо у Тсуны все-таки краснеет — он видит себя в отражение имитированного неосвещенного прилавка.

_Если это не прощупывание почвы, то Тсуна одержимый!_

— Теперь боевка. Смотри, сначала тебе нужно сделать выпад, — Реборн берет чужую руку и тянет на себя, показывая куда нужно будет нанести удар, — потом ты уклоняешься и блокируешь второй рукой меня, а теперь, падай на землю и делай подсечку.

Последнее действие он имитирует наглядно, из-за чего Тсуна теряет равновесие, но не падает: его предусмотрительно удерживает Реборн. Слишком много прикосновений и взаимодействий с тем, на кого не редко приходилось дрочить в ванной. Иногда все еще кажется, что эта съемка — просто хороший короткий сон, но вон, далеко вперед стенку подпирает Хаято и улыбается как-то слишком довольно. Не сон. Это просто у Тсуны в голове происходит всякое неприличное, пока Реборн отрабатывает свою зарплату.

— Но меня не лови, — спокойно продолжает инструктаж Реборн. — Я умею правильно падать. В это время достаешь нож и приставляешь к моей шее. Потом помогаешь подняться и идет дальше по тексту.

«Можно ты не будешь таким старательным и привлекательным?» — обреченно думает Тсуна и выпрямляется, сбрасывая с себя руки Реборна. Тот протягивает кожаный футляр* с выглядывающей рукояткой ножа и показывает на ремень.

— Закрепи вот тут. 

С футляром приходится повозиться, а после Реборн еще заставляет тренироваться вытаскивать нож быстро во время приседаний. Следующие минут десять уходят на отработку этой короткой сцены, пока Реборн не говорит: «В принципе, сойдет». Он дает знак Луче, а та громко хлопает в ладоши. Только в этот момент как-то вспоминается, что они все еще на площадке среди операторов, режиссеров, гримеров и другого рабочего персонала. Остается только надеяться, что вся эта отработка не выглядела странно в глазах других людей. Впрочем, может быть, это обычное поведение Реборна на съемках?

Все эти мысли решительно отодвигаются до загадочного «потом». Потом он обдумает произошедшее и, может быть, еще с Хаято обсудит (крайно маловероятно), а сейчас у них вторая сцена. Она идет перед вчерашней по хронологии. Логику съемки Тсуна не знает, но ему в принципе все равно. Всем здесь рулит Луче, а им, актерам, нужно отыгрывать то, что она скажет. В этот раз никакого дождя.

Раздается хлопок нумератора.

В движение приходит Эрнесто — хлопает декоративной дверью и кричит:

— Да пошел ты нахуй! Я на это не подписывался, ублюдок!

Он сплевывает себе под ноги и спешно идет по улице, на ходу доставая сигару и щелкая зажигалкой. Его злость кажется почти ощутимой. Преданный, связанный по рукам и ногам клятвой, взбешенный и уязвленный — таким он предстанет перед зрителями через месяц. Тсуна старается побороть свои чувства. Он понимает, что это всё — лишь игра, но все равно чувствует, что принимает происходящее близко к сердцу. Ему не хочется видеть такого Реборна.

Тот останавливается и отбрасывает сигару, садится на корточки и обхватывает голову руками. Такое отчаяние персонажу не свойственно. Тсуна невольно думает о том, как подскачут просмотры и рейтинги сериала после выхода этой арки, а потом выходит к камерам и наклоняется к Реборну, касаясь его плеча.

— Попробуем снова, Эрнесто? Если не сдаваться, то рано или поздно все получится.

Реборн издает хриплый смешок, и сердце Тсуны пропускает удар.

— Ты учил не сдаваться. Раньше я не понимал, каким сильным ты был. Сколько раз тебе приходилось сталкиваться с… подобным?

Реборн скидывает чужую руку и поднимается, а после разворачивается. Раздается хлопок.

— Так, теперь вторая часть этой сцены!

Тсуна чувствует себя лодкой — его сносит штормом то в одну сторону, то в другую. Он все еще таращится на Реборна со смешенными эмоциями и, кажется, тонет в темных глазах.

«Могу я поцеловать Реборна?»

— Неужели, тебя так поглощает моя актерская игра? — с искренним любопытством спрашивает Реборн, чуть наклоняя голову. Он словно что-то оценивает, прикидывает в своей голове.

— Ты восхитителен, — выдыхает Тсуна, как-то невольно забывая о вежливости, и отводит взгляд.

— Или ты слишком впечатлителен. Ладно. Второй дубль. Теперь сосредоточься на бое, пацифист. И перестань так на меня пялиться во время съемок. Фансервис отлично, конечно, продает, но я предпочитаю зарабатывать актерской игрой, поэтому соберись уже.

Взгляд у Реборн шальной, но губы сомкнуты в тонкую линию. Неужели по лицу Тсуны все видно? Становится как-то обидно. И неприятно. Реборну явно очень даже весело наблюдать за чужими реакциями. Интересно, а тот массаж тоже был где-то в разделе утоления любопытства?

Тсуна отталкивает Реборна и хмурится.

— Не волнуйся. Я умею _работать_.

— Отлично. Вот и проверим.

Он всегда так невыносим и переменчив?

Съемки начинают утомлять. Тсуна не представляет, как можно работать на камеру каждый день, примеряя разные роли и эмоции, воплощая на экране разные умения. Он, конечно, до дыр засмотрит сцены со своим участием, но не может представить, что будет начинать и заканчивать день, стоя перед камерами. Актеры, наверное, это особенные люди. У них и мышление другое. Во всяком случае, Реборн выглядит так, словно щелкает переключатель и превращается в Эрнесто. Тсуна уверен, что несмотря на все свое старание, все равно будет выглядеть всего лишь взрослой и более мудрой версией самого себя.

Освещение меняется. Теперь Тсуна не просто воспоминание на фоне — он и Реборн перемещаются в юношество Эрнесто, когда тот еще проходил тренировки и оттачивал свое мастерство. Персонаж Реборна довольно молод, поэтому гримм менять не нужно.

Хлопает нумератор. Этот звук уже даже кажется немного привычным.

Эрнесто смотрит прямо в глаза, становясь образцовым учеником. Кажется, что любое слово, которое сейчас произнесет Тсуна, будет иметь особый вес. Он такого немного сводит в предвкушении живот. Никогда и никто не смотрел на него так.

— Еще одна тренировка, — почти молит Эрнесто. Его руки, сжатые в кулаки, дрожат от эмоций. Зол? Раздосадован?

— Хорошо, — мягко соглашается Джотто и улыбается. — Но на сегодня это последний раз, хорошо?  
  
Эрнесто фыркает, сдувает прядь, упавшую на лицу, и кивает.

Джотто выдыхает и становится серьезным. Ему дорог Эрнесто, но быть к нему снисходительным нельзя. Такое отношение — не благо. Чтобы выжить в этом мире и защитить семью Примо, Эрнесто нужно стать самым сильным, опасным и защищенным человеком. Эта мысль для персонажа Тсуны определяющая. Все, о чем думает Джотто — это его семья и близкие, которых он хочет защитить и сделать сильными.

Тсуна делает выпад, как во время недавней тренировки, после уклоняется и ставит блок. Теперь ему нужно присесть, сделать подсечку и достать нож. До последнего пункта все идет отлично, а после нож выпадает из рук и падает на пол, вызывая у Тсуны ступор.

— Еще раз! — безапелляционно заявляет Луче.  
  
Они начинают сначала. В этот раз Тсуна не успевает поставить блок и получает по носу.  
  
— Снова!

В следующем дубле не удается сделать подсечку, после нож не удается вытащить из футляра, да и в целом дубли портятся один за другим. Через десяток Тсуна чувствует себя обессиленным. Повторять боевку снова и снова, падать, вставать на ноги, вновь падать тяжело и утомительно. А при этом нужно еще снова и снова проговаривать одни и те же слова, которые в определенный момент теряют смысл.

— Перерыв, — обреченно объявляет Луче. — Тсуна, соберись, или я верну первоначальный сценарий. Мы не можем тратить так много времени на короткую сцену. Дальше еще много других!  
  
Раздражение и недовольство Луче чувствуются очень ярко, но Тсуна ее не может винить: из-за его растерянности и непрофессионализма они потратили уже сорок минут на такую небольшую сцену. Стыд за причиненные неудобства ощутимо давит на Тсуну. Он теряет весь энтузиазм к этому моменту и очень рад перерыву. Хочется подойти к Хаято, обнять и постоять так некоторое время, пока верный друг и менеджер будет в своей грубой, но эмоциональной манере выражать поддержку. Тсуна не хочет никому жаловаться напрямую, но чувствует себя паршиво. Хаято, к сожалению, нигде не видно. Курит, наверное.  
  
«Замечательно, — мысленно ругает себя Тсуна, — теперь напрямую подтверждаю все слова Реборна. Бревно, у которого нет никакого потенциал. И чего только полез? Я же не актер, мое место на стадионах и площадях».  
  
Он покидает площадку и заходит в гримерку, где Луссурия поправляет ему макияж, а после выходит, когда Тсуна просит оставить его одного. В зеркале сидит бледный Джотто. Выглядит он, конечно, идеально. Статно. Только плечи ссутулены и в глазах не видно ни мудрости, ни зрелости. Тсуна роняет голову на стол и жмурится.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сейчас рыдать? — едко интересуются со стороны двери. — Лус не простит тебе порчу его работы.

Тсуне совсем не хочется смотреть на Реборна и видеть его самодовольный взгляд. Это он профессионал. Вчерашняя сцена кажется и правда каким-то чудом. Наверное, ему случайно удалось так быстро отыграть сцену.

— Пришел позлорадствовать? — без энтузиазма спрашивает Тсуна.

Реборн ничего не отвечает. Молчание кажется таким долгим, что Тсуна решает, что Реборн уже ушел, но ко лбу прижимается что-то прохладное, из-за чего он вздрагивает и ойкает, открывая глаза. Перед ним стоит бутылка с холодной водой. Реборн стоит рядом, но не выглядит ни самодовольным, ни злорадным.

— Это тебе. Уверен, что ты хочешь пить.  
  
Тсуна прислушивается к себе и с удивлением замечает, что во рту и правда пересохло. Берет воду, открывает и делает несколько жадных глотков.

— С чего бы такая забота?

Реборн, ожидаемо, не отвечает на вопрос.  
  
— Выпей полностью. Во время съемок мы тратим очень много энергии, да еще и постоянно говорим. К тому же ты можешь не чувствовать, но постоянная нужда быть в роли перед камерами и множеством людей вызывает много стресса. Вчера тебе повезло быстро управиться со съемками и не почувствовать этой усталости. Слышал когда-нибудь про «марафонскую стену»?

Тсуна качает головой. Не-а, не слышал. Ему вообще непонятно при чем тут марафоны. Реборн крутится в комнате, а после подтаскивает табуретку и садится рядышком.  
  
— Когда люди участвуют в марафоне, они могут столкнуться с так называемой марафонской стеной. На больших расстояниях организм требует особого подхода и питания, без них может начаться состояние, которое кажется непреодолимым. Марафонщики задаются вопросом о цели своего бега, теряют адекватное чувство времени и не всегда могут даже закончить марафон. Обычно это происходит из-за неправильного питания во время марафона. Начинающие актеры тоже могут с этим сталкиваться. Обычно я много пью во время съемок и калорийно питаюсь, чтобы было достаточно сил для работы. Странно, что Луче не проинформировала тебя. Сейчас станет легче. С новыми силами сцену отыграть выйдет проще. Ты уже запомнил все движения и, я уверен, вряд ли забыл слова. Соберись, Тсуна. Я не хочу потерять эту сцену.  
  
Тсуна бы рассмеялся, если бы силы были. Реборн проявляет такую заботу и волнение из-за хорошей сцены? Как мило с его стороны.  
  
— Пошел ты, — отворачивается от него Тсуна. Настроение с «отстойного» падает до «отвратительного». Плевать ему на эту сцену. Он вообще не хотел участвовать в сцене драк. Зачем только силы и нервы тратит? Реборн же сразу ничего от него не ждал. Пусть и впредь не ждет.  
  
Это все усталость шепчет и задетые чувства — Тсуна знает, но все равно не может совладать с собой. Позади слышится тяжелый выдох. Все, теперь Реборн точно разочарован. Отыграют эти сцены и разойдутся, никогда больше не встретятся. И Хаято надо будет попросить больше не вмешиваться.

— Ты отлично справляешься со своей ролью.  
  
Тсуне кажется, что у него галлюцинации. Он разворачивается обратно и обомлевши смотрит на Реборна. 

— Что?  
  
— Ты отлично справляешься со своей ролью, — повторяет спокойно Реборн. — Я не знаю, с чего ты решил так загнаться и сдаться. Я думал, что люди, которые многого добиваются, не опускают руки раньше времени.  
  
Еще непонятно, что удивляет больше: похвала от Реборна или столь высокая оценка личности Тсуны от него же. Разве еще вчера он не предполагал, что Тсуна только и годится что на роль незапоминающегося пятна? Почему теперь вдруг такие изменения? Наверное, эти вопросы отражаются как-то на его лицо, потому что Реборн хватает Тсуну за галстук и тянет на себя, оказываясь очень близко.  
  
— Не заставляй меня повторять одно и то же много раз. Разве я похож на человека, который будет раздавать похвалу направо и налево?

_Нет. Определенно нет._

Взгляд у Реборна острый. Он серьезен. Неужели и правда что-то нравится в игре Тсуны? Сердце ухает в пятки. От Реборна пахнет кофе. Очень ярко. И пóтом — это все из-за яркого горячего света прожекторов.

— Сходи со мной на свидание, — в каком-то бреду предлагает Тсуна и тут же застывает. Он что, правда это вслух сказал? От ужаса и паники леденеют руки. Реборн оценивающе присматривается и прищуривает глаза. Тсуна уверен: его сейчас ударят. А потом польют ядом и расторгнут контракт. Нет сомнений, что Реборн здесь главный и может влиять на актерский состав второго плана. Тсуна опускает взгляд на колени и начинает заикаться от страха:  
  
— Я… Н-не… И-извини… Я…

Горячее прикосновение к щеке заставляет замолкнуть. Реборн поднимает его лицо и гладит по щеке. Взгляд у него задумчивый.  
  
— Если заставишь меня убедиться, что ты — профессионал своего дела, я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию. Я не люблю…  
  
— Фанаточек, — заканчивает Тсуна и кивает, но на губы лезет дурацкая улыбка. Он трется щекой о чужую руку, все еще млея от происходящего. — Тогда после этой сцены дашь мне свой номерок?

Реборн хмыкает и кивает, а после отстраняется.

— Пойдем. Не будем терять времени.  
  
После перерыва и согласия Реборна Тсуна чувствует в себе силы свернуть горы. Он воодушевлен и полон энергии.  
  
Сцену они, конечно же, отыгрывают идеально.  
  
— Буду ждать вас завтра, Савада-сан, — улыбается ему Луче перед тем как начать подготовку к новой сцене. У Тсуны же ноги и руки дрожат. Он идет к своей гримерке, но передумывает, разворачивается и идет к той, где исчез Реборн. Дергает дверь за ручку и наваливается так сильно, что чуть не падает. Реборн удивленно смотрит на него в расстегнутой наполовину рубашке. Взгляд Тсуны невольно останавливается на обнаженной коже.  
  
 _Ох, черт…_

— Ты обещал номер, — бормочет смущенно Тсуна.

— А ты и правда пришел за ним. Не думал, что ты такой смелый. Ты полон сюрпризов.  
  
Реборн нашаривает на заваленном всякой ерундой столе телефон.

— Диктуй свой, я сделаю дозвон.  
  
Они обмениваются номерами. Тсуна все еще с недоверием смотрит на новый контакт: «Реборн».  
  
— Ты свободен в пятницу? — продолжая переодеваться, спрашивает Реборн. Он стоит обнаженной спиной к Тсуне.  
  
— Д-да. Но только после четырех.

— Отлично. Скажи адрес, откуда я могу тебя забрать. Я знаю одно уютное место.  
  
— Что? — непонимающе спрашивает Тсуна. — Какое место?

Через плечо на него смотрят как на идиота.

— У тебя последние клетки мозга ушли на отыгрыш роли? Мы же договорились о свидании.  
  
Тсуне очень тяжело остаться на месте и не поцеловать Реборна — голову кружат эмоции. К восхищению и фанатизму добавляется что-то еще. Более интимное и искреннее. Кажется, Реборн его интересует не только как кумир с экрана телевизора, но Тсуна старается пока не давать определение этому интересу.  
  
— Ох. Точно. Да… Я скину. Смс-кой пойдет?

— Вполне.

До конца дня с губ Тсуны не сходит улыбка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Футляр — вот этот чехол для ножей называется либо футляр, либо кобура, но кобура у меня ассоциируется исключительно с огнестрелом, поэтому я решила оставить только футляр.


End file.
